Armadillo
by Eyto
Summary: 20e siècle. Far West Nippon. Conan, chasseur de primes reconnu, et Shûichi, shérif du village d'Armadillo, collaborent ensemble pour arrêter le célèbre hors-la-loi Gin. Sur la route, de nombreuses rencontrent amicales les aideront, et les plus hostiles les retarderont...
1. Avis de recherche

_Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama. Sinon, Masumi n'existerait pas._

Avant toute chose, ceci est bien une fanfiction dans le western japonais. L'histoire se déroule en plein cœur du 19e siècle. Certains reconnaitront la ville de _Red Dead Redemption_ , c'est bien un clin d'œil. ;)

Attention ! Conan Edogawa a ici seulement 15 ans (oui, à cet âge, on pouvait déjà être un très bon cow-boy !) tandis que le shérif en a quasiment le double. De nombreux personnages apparaitront, OOC (langage western), dans un cadre moins humoristique que Sunset (mais quand même un peu) et une enquête.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

* * *

 **Armadillo**

Avis de recherche

C'était un petit coin tranquille, un village sans intérêt qui n'était pas tant visité que ça par les vagabonds du coin, et sa présence sur la carte du continent était tout de même exceptionnelle.

Armadillo. Le nom du petit coin qui logeait tout de même pas moins de 50 habitants, ne comptant pas les animaux présents dans les écuries, logements ou à l'air libre. Un petit patelin, certes, mais plus calme que les environs, la population japonaise préférant se sentir plus en sécurité dans les terres hautes gardées de la capitale : Blackwater. De nos jours, on l'appelait plus souvent « Tokyo », un nouveau nom qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup.

À peine six heures sonnait que le soleil tapait déjà sur les terres encore assombries de la région. Du sable recouvrait les étendues sauvages dominées par les animaux qui s'y regroupaient, ou les plus courageux des cow-boys qui osaient s'y aventurer. C'était en bas d'une grande falaise, près d'un lac, et proche d'une forêt menant aux montagnes enneigées qu'Armadillo avait été construite, de quoi faire rêver les nouveaux habitants qui emménageaient dans la ville. Et le système de sécurité de cette dernière reposait sur le Shérif et les chasseurs de primes.

L'un d'entre eux, le plus jeune et frimeur, Conan Clanton, entra dans le saloon au cœur de la ville. Ce dernier s'avança, chapeau sur la tête, étoile sur la veste marron virant au rouge qui reposait sur sa chemise bleue, épi de blé dans la bouche, jusqu'au comptoir.

— Billy, cette fois, je veux quelque chose de fort, demanda le cow-boy en s'installant.

— Tu sais bien que je peux rien te donner de fort, Dogies*, répondit le barman.

Le chasseur de primes leva un sourcil.

— Hey, ce genre de loi, ce sera peut-être utile en 2015, mais là j'ai soif, alors sert moi du fort ! beugla Conan.

— Il y a la bassine des chevaux dehors, répliqua Billy. Des rires résonnèrent dans le saloon. « Ce sera assez fort pour toi, ils ne lavent jamais le bois, ça pourrit et ça donne du gout, Dogies. »

Un tir stoppa net le barman. Le chiffon qu'il utilisait pour frotter encore et encore le même verre depuis 5 minutes tomba sur le bois sec du comptoir sur lequel ses coudes étaient posés.

Clanton ne plaisantait pas. Son regard en dit tant sur la réponse qui l'avait fortement déplut. Retroussant ses manches, Billy s'avoua vaincu et se décidé enfin à lui servir le verre que demandait le garçon. Une mousse remplissant le verre entier, pour évacuer la dure nuit qu'il venait de supporter sur ses petites épaules d'adolescents.

Jeune, mais prodige, il avait été le meilleur tireur de son université. Une étude qui l'avait mené en revanche sur les dangereuses terres du Far West nippon, mais du côté d'Armadillo et Blackwater, plutôt que vers l'ouest profond. Excellent tireur au colt, ce dernier se servira de son Remington 1875 pour abattre les cibles qui lui étaient confiées.

— Billy, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de cet homme qu'on appelle Gin ? demanda soudainement Conan.

— Pff, c'est qu'une rumeur, et beaucoup d'histoires différentes existent à ce sujet, cow-boy, répondit-il. « Et avec des chasseurs comme toi, ce type n'aurait pas atteint les frontières jusqu'aux autres régions du pays. »

« Le hors-la-loi le plus dangereux. Celui qu'on surnomme l'invisible. »

— Tu m'payes comment Clanton ? s'étonna Billy.

Il sourit.

— Ta la bassine dehors au cas où tu voudrais du fort pour te réconforter de la mousse gratuite que tu m'as faite, ironisa Conan. Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent. « Adios les clowns. »

Le chasseur de primes sorti du saloon.

Son verre terminé, et le soleil frappant son visage, le jeune cow-boy s'imaginait pouvoir s'allonger dans son lit, souffler la bougie qui éclairait sa pieuse chambre, et profiter d'une à deux heures de repos bien mérité, mais décidément le destin en avait décidé autrement, rappelant à Conan que son travail l'obligeait à répondre présent.

Deux hommes, des mercenaires travaillant pour les autorités sans doute, l'attrapèrent par le bras et le tirèrent dans la rue. Heureusement, ce dernier évita par justesse le fumier qui reposait près d'une diligence.

— C'est des manières ? s'écria Conan. « Je vais prévenir les autorités pour enlèvement d'enfants. »

— Nous sommes les autorités, petit putois, répondit l'un des gars. « On t'emmène faire une petite balade. »

— Généralement pendant une balade on regarde le paysage, là j'ai la tête pointée vers le sol, vernis d'amygdale inu-

— Ferme-là tu veux.

Clanton ne pouvait rien faire.

La force des deux hommes était si grande. Si vite, il se retrouva sur une chaise, dans le bureau du shérif. Un homme en chemise marron, chapeau beige, colt à la ceinture, winchester dans le dos, et bien d'autres...

— Vous savez, un jour, quelqu'un dans ce monde inventera la politesse.

— Attend, dit le shérif.

Il s'approcha d'une cellule avec un condamné à l'intérieur. Le shérif, appelé Shuichi Medson comme il pouvait le lire sur son bureau, ouvrit la porte en fer et cogna violemment le prisonnier.

— Je t'ai dit de te taire, morve de buffle, grogna Medson. Assommé, l'homme tomba raide sur le sol. « La politesse comme tu dis devrait s'appliquer à ces crapules aussi, sérieusement. »

— Tu viens de le cogner ou je rêve ?

— Non, je l'aidais à digérer, répondit Shuichi.

— En frappant son estomac ?

— C'est radical comme solution, et ça soulage mes tympans.

Conan leva un sourcil.

— Et tu crois —

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on en arrive là ? dit Medson en levant le ton. Ses poings se posèrent sur son bureau de bois qui décolla du sol.

Le chasseur de primes fit signe de tête pour répondre. Un « non » bien silencieux...

Le shérif sourit en guise de réponse. Ce dernier trouva dans le tiroir de son bureau, invention utile pour ranger des affaires, une feuille de papier usé avec u visage dessiné sur celle-ci.

Conan ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Cet homme est l'acolyte de ce tristement célèbre Gin, dit Medson. « Un certain Vodka, un pauvre chien qui le suit partout. Tu vas m'aider à coincer ces deux bandits. »

— Et je gagne quoi en échange ? demanda Clanton.

Shuichi leva un sourcil.

— Une belle récompense, promit-il.

* * *

 _* = Dogies est un moyen de parler des jeunes veaux sans mère perdu dans un troupeau. En l'occurrence un jeune Conan sans parents, perdu en ville. Le barman se moque juste de lui ironiquement._


	2. Une première piste

_... Beaucoup de dialogues dans cette fic._

* * *

 **Armadillo**

Une première piste

Un rayon de soleil aveugla Conan.

Sur son cheval blanc, il suivait de près le shérif Shûichi Medson sur son cheval noir, en direction d'un repaire de bandits qui aurait déjà eu affaire à la crapule recherchée qu'était le célèbre Gin.

De nombreuses rumeurs et légendes tournaient autour de ce grand tueur du farwest japonais. La plupart racontaient qu'il était membre d'un gang très organisé, très puissant, et les autorités de Blackwater pensaient même à inventer le mot mafia pour la décrire, tandis que d'autres ragots assuraient qu'il était normalement solitaire. Une prime solide était offerte pour sa capture, tout comme sa mort.

Medson était réputé pour être un shérif impitoyable, mais très loyal et protecteur. Il était la personne la plus qualifiée pour collaborer avec Clanton sur cette affaire, bien que ce dernier aurait préféré siroter son verre au comptoir du bar de Billy.

\- Hé, par curiosité, comment on fait si on coince finalement ce Gin ? Pas sûr qu'il se laisse faire quand on l'aura rattrapé ! déclara le chasseur de primes.

Le shérif releva son chapeau.

\- J'ai soif.

\- Oh tu m'écoutes ?

Son interlocuteur prit une gorgée d'eau depuis une étrange gourde de bois.

\- C'est pratique hein ? Je suis sûr qu'avec ça, on peut inventer des sortes de bouteilles, tu sais pour enfermer un liquide dedans et le garder quelque part.

\- Pas sûr que cette chose sera utile plus tard, mais à tes heures perdues entre deux criminels à abattre, pourquoi pas ? répondit Conan.

\- Mais si ! Et pour ta question, on improvisera, je suis doué pour ça.

"C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète." pensa Conan.

Une grange se dessina auprès d'une ferme un peu plus loin. Medson pointa du doigt l'arme de Clanton afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui garder sa main sur cette dernière. D'un moment à l'autre, la mort pouvait surgir.

Les chevaux des deux hommes s'approchaient désormais lentement mais sûrement des lieux indiqués par la carte pour retrouver les fameux criminels. Cela faisait au moins quatre fois en cinq ans que Shûichi parvenait à mettre le chef du clan derrière les barreaux, et il était déçu de constater que les mêmes erreurs idiotes étaient commises par ce dernier pour protéger son territoire.

En voyant le shérif s'approcher, un gardien appela du renfort. C'est alors que Shûkichi Anderson se dévoila à la vue des deux hommes, cachant dans son dos le soleil qui n'allait plus tarder à se coucher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici shérif, j'ai rien fais pour une fois.

\- Je sais pas si je dois te croire, mais sache que je ne viens pas pour t'arrêter, répondit-il. Et de toute façon, si je voulais le faire, tu serais déjà en train de cracher tes boyaux par le nez.

"Charmant." pensa Clanton.

\- Alors quoi ? ajouta Shûkichi.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais en contact avec Gin, que tu avais eu des soucis avec lui, je peux avoir ton témoignage ?

\- Pourquoi je parlerais ? répliqua son interlocuteur.

Medson étira un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu vois cette insigne, là ? C'est la loi. C'est ma loi. Alors si je te demande de me répondre, tu dois le faire.

\- Pfff, un jour on inventera la démocratie et la république, et il faudra m'emmener directement dans un poste pour m'interroger.

\- C'est ça, et je serais le futur empereur de Chine, allez répond à ma question.

"Dans tes rêves." pensa-t-il.

Shûkichi dégaina son poignard et tenta d'étriper Medson quand celui-ci contra avec son avant-bras le coup qui lui aurait été mortel. Abattant les deux hommes qui accompagnaient le shérif, Clanton soupira en descendant à son tour de son cheval.

Shûichi souleva son vieil ennemi dans les airs par le col, obligeant ainsi Conan à éliminer les autres pauvres fermiers qui tentaient de se faire passer pour des cow-boys. Plusieurs coups de feu plus tard, et le calme revenu, le chasseur de primes put enfin profiter d'une gorgée d'eau fraiche depuis le petit bassin à l'extérieur qui servait aussi à puiser de l'eau pour les vaches dans l'enclos.

\- Dis-moi, si tu veux pas te retrouver dans les nuages, tu ferais mieux de répondre.

\- Okok ! Ce Gin comme tu dis, il a tué plusieurs shérifs de certaines villes. Blackwater a été obligé de renforcer la sécurité dans plusieurs régions. Je l'ai croisé à Ombrella, il venait d'en tuer un autre, et m'a convaincu de ne rien tenter avec un simple regard.

"Tuer des shérifs de plusieurs villes ? Mais pourquoi faire ?" réfléchit Conan.

\- À quoi il ressemble exactement ? demanda Medson.

...

\- C'est un homme grand, habillé en noir, avec de longs cheveux argentés, répondit une femme en sortant de la grange. J'ai eu le malheur de voir cette affiche, tout comme vous, et je ne pense pas qu'Anderson ait pu voir davantage de traits sur son visage.

Shûichi relâcha l'emprise sur l'homme et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

\- Et votre nom est ?

\- Miyano. Miyano Akemi. Je suis retenu en otage par ce type depuis trois mois, monsieur le grand shérif.

Shûkichi sorti son arme, mais Medson tira sans broncher tout en fixant la jeune fermière. Conan piqua un fou rire en voyant le cadavre du criminel s'étaler sur le sol humide et boueux, abattu alors que son assassin était de dos.

\- Vous êtes un bon tireur. Je peux vous accompagner ? J'ai une dette envers vous.

\- Oui ! cria Shûichi.

\- Non ! hurla Conan.

"..."

\- Ma récompense sera partagée si tu la prends avec nous, cracha le chasseur de primes.

\- J'm'en branle, c'est pas comme si je toucherais quelque chose moi. Et puis regarde cette belle jeune femme, on peut pas la laisser ici sans défense...

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le territoire.

Clanton s'avoua vaincu et accepta de faire équipe avec Akemi, refermant ainsi les portes en trainant les pieds. Ils allaient passer la nuit dans la grange, le temps de se reposer et de se remettre des événements du jour.

La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue et mouvementée, un dur voyage les attendait jusque la petite ville d'Ombrella.

\- Au fait, ce soir, c'est viandes de vaches, prévint Medson.

Un couteau rasa la gorge du shérif.

\- Touche à ces vaches, et je fais cuire tes parties intimes.

\- Je suis amoureux, répliqua Shûichi.

"Génial..." pensa Conan.

La soirée aussi promettait d'être longue et mouvementée...

[-]-[-]

La nuit était tombée soudainement sur la ville de Blackwater.

Dans un sommeil profond, le maire de la cité ne réalisa pas qu'il venait d'être tué par une lame qui pénétrait maintenant sa poitrine, tâchant sa tenue de sommeil et son drap d'un rouge sang vif.

Dans l'obscurité, le visage souriant de son assassin figea la nouvelle victime qui s'ajoutait à la liste des crimes de Gin. Ce dernier retira la lame et la secoua. D'un mouvement de main, il baissa son chapeau sur sa tête et quitta la pièce en éteignant la bougie sur la petite table en bois. La lune se reflétait dans les carreaux de la fenêtre, d'où le maire put voir une douce lumière s'offrir à lui.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur le maire, susurra le criminel.

La porte se referma.

* * *

Mais quel est l'objectif de ce célèbre tueur ? Mouaha. Bonne question.

Pas mal d'humour dans cette petite fiction, c'est le but je vous le rappelle, et je sais que vous êtes surpris de revoir cette histoire du jour au lendemain. Je suis très heureux de la reprendre, et on enchainera dans quelques jours pour le troisième chapitre !

Si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je répondrais si vous avez aussi des questions. Au passage si vous voulez qu'un personnage apparaisse, je pourrais le faire. J'ai le script et les rôles, mais je peux placer n'importe quelle personne dedans, alors... n'hésitez pas ! ^^

À bientôt !

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Ana, Zexy, India, Postine, Arya et Tina pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! =)**


	3. L'ombre du troisième homme

_... Beaucoup de dialogues dans cette fic.  
PS : Ombrella devient Calino.  
_

* * *

 **Armadillo**

L'ombre du troisième homme

* * *

Le plus grand avantage de vivre dans les années westerns, c'était sans doute les routes.

Oui les routes. Les voitures en ce temps-là n'existaient pas, ou les premiers modèles à moteur n'étaient que dessinés sur des brouillons, ce qui facilitait du coup d'une certaine manière les chasseurs les plus intelligents de la planète.

Gin était en soit l'un des tueurs les plus crains de tout le pays. Mais s'il y avait une rumeur encore plus horrible que celles que l'on racontait à son égard, ce serait bien celle de ses hommes de main.

Évidemment, chaque célèbre criminel du Far West avait toujours un homme de main sous sa cape pour attaquer facilement les points faibles des cartes sur lesquelles ils agissaient. Chaque homme avait une ombre, chaque ombre avait une arme.

Il s'agissait de Vodka. Il était surnommé le clébard, le suivant partout, par les chasseurs de primes.

Et puis il y avait... une autre personne. Un tueur à gages qu'il pouvait envoyer pour tuer quiconque s'opposait à lui. L'existence même de plusieurs autres hommes comme lui avait été relevée par le conseil de Blackwater, mais il était difficile d'en vérifier les propos.

Pistant le chemin que nos trois héros, alias Shûichi, Conan et Akemi prenaient, celui qui se cachait sous sa cape sombre et son bandana de même teinte plissa les yeux et souris.

\- On arrive quand à Calino ? demanda Clanton.

Une nouvelle fois la même question répétée par l'acolyte du Shérif d'Armadillo.

\- J'ai encore soif, répondit Medson.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! se plaignit son collègue.

Son cheval s'arrêta. Le soleil était au point le plus culminant dans le ciel. Cette chaleur étouffante brouillait la vue du chasseur de primes qui était fatigué de voyager sur des terres désertes loin des civilisations.

Blackwater était loin. Très loin. Calino, la petite bourgade de passage, faisait frontière entre les deux états qui étaient sans cesse mentionnés par les shérifs pour désigner les différentes communes du pays. Plus au sud, vers ladite ville, se trouvait le mur qui, une fois franchi, permettait d'accéder aux terres les plus civilisées.

Là où il manquait justement de l'eau dans les vieilles fermes où Conan était né, Blackwater était le port par excellence.

\- Hé! cria Shûichi en repérant un marchand menacé par un client. Arrêtez ça !

Le bandit s'échappa en courant à la vue du shérif, qui ne répliqua pas d'un tir de fusil bien placé.

\- Vous ne l'abattez pas, espèce de coprolithe ?

\- Ohé, déjà on va baisser d'un ton jeune vendeur, ensuite je préfère économiser des balles pour le véritable ennemi qui nous menace, répondit Shûichi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un de connu... demanda Akemi.

L'homme en question ajusta son col de riche et tira sa moustache avec élégance.

\- Kogoro Doolin, le célèbre vendeur des potions rajeunissantes.

Les trois héros explosèrent de rire.

En réponse, l'homme de la ville croisa les bras et constata un peu trop tard que son carrosse n'était plus en état d'être tiré par les deux belles montures qui étaient, semblerait-il, épuisées.

Clanton s'avança un peu et releva son chapeau, sourire sur le visage.

\- Hé gringo, dis-moi, tu viens de quelle ville ?

\- Blackwater bien sûr, répondit-il jovial. Dites, vous pouvez m'y emmener ? Je dois impérativement m'y rendre.

Le chasseur de primes et le shérif se regardèrent longuement.

\- Quelque chose urge ? s'étonna Medson.

\- Le maire a été assassiné cow-boy, vous devriez le savoir !

Un flash traversa les esprits des trois aventuriers.

\- Grimpez, on va faire un arrêt temporaire à Calino, mais on vous y conduira, dit Conan en tendant la main.

Quittant les lieux, le pisteur prit le relais en analysant les traces et différents éléments permettant de le conduire jusqu'à la destination de ses ennemis. Un endroit propice d'où il pourrait attaquer efficacement, et sans risque.

Les trois cheveux disparurent face aux rayons du soleil, aveuglé par ces derniers. Leur course était semée d'embuches et plusieurs fois ils durent faire une pause. Mais sans cesse alerté par cette affaire et son importance, le chemin continuait de se réduire entre leur position et celle de la ville d'Calino.

Jetant un regard en arrière pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait, Medson fut soulagé de voir qu'aucun curieux n'avait pris la peine de les suivre.

[==]

Tannen.

C'était le nom de celui qui, toujours à l'affût des traces dans le sable, suivait petit à petit les héros au travers de l'étendue déserte qui se dressait devant lui. Une si grande plaine, plate, où au loin se trouvait une ville entre plusieurs falaises et lacs.

Un autre cheval figurait près du sien. Un énième tireur était confortablement installé sur la selle de sa monture, une cigarette entre les lèvres, chemise bleue et veste marron, un regard froid et ténébreux vérifiant les alentours.

\- Tu vas les rattraper ? s'étonna Vodka. Tu risques d'avoir du mal avec ta lenteur...

\- Toutou, toutou, répliqua Tannen. Tu ne me connais pas, je sais faire mon job, mieux que toi en tout cas.

Le concerné soupira, puis ricana discrètement.

\- Fais comme tu le sens, mais attention aux conséquences.

« Va chier, suce merde. »

[==]

Environ quinze kilomètres.

C'est tout ce qu'il restait jusqu'à la ville d'Calino. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-journée de marche en cheval pour s'y rendre. Pourtant, les conditions de voyage devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter.

Le soleil se couchait sur les terres séchées du pays. C'était tout droit, au travers du couloir qui franchissait les deux falaises est et ouest, aussi sombre que la nuit et silencieux qu'une maison abandonnée.

Descendant de leur cheval respectif, nos quatre aventuriers s'avancèrent près de la pénombre pour souffler cinq minutes. Il fallait vérifier qu'aucun danger ne viendrait compromettre leur trajet.

\- Franchir ça ? s'étonna Kogoro. Aha, la bonne blague !

\- Si tu veux, je peux te descendre ici, et te conduire là où tu veux te rendre dans un cercueil, ironisa Clanton.

Le marchand avala de travers et refusa l'offre bien aimable de son compagnon de route.

\- Reculez, dit doucement le shérif. Il y a quelqu'un.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

Kogoro et Akemi eurent le réflexe de se cacher près des feuillages et pierres bordant la falaise. Plusieurs pas en arrière permirent à celui qui leur faisait face de se dévoiler à la lumière du jour.

\- Mon nom est Tannen. Mais je suis plus connu sous le nom de code de Bourbon...

Une machette à la main, ce dernier sourit machiavéliquement en fusillant du regard Medson.

\- Mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, pas vrais...

Clanton et le concerné se regardèrent. Un ennemi puissant et tenace.

Ils dégainèrent chacun une arme de poing pour répondre à l'attaque imminente du dénommé Bourbon.

Ce soir, l'un d'entre eux allait mourir.

* * *

Hrum.

Bon, en fait, cette fic va traverser les âges si ça continue...

Mais je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire. Je veux allez au bout. Plus que quatre chapitres, ou cinq ça dépendra, et le final vous révélera tout ses secrets. Voilà qui est dit. x)

 **Merci pour votre lecture, à Pyro, Tina, Aerine, Love Akai et Nemo pour leur superbe review, et à la prochaine !**


End file.
